


Ay Nabali? Diligan mo!

by kagehinabokeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Atsumu dirty talker, Bottomi agenda, Clubbing, Cuddles after sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Momol, Naked Cuddling, One Night Stands, Parties, Praise Kink, Pray for me, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Secret Crush, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, hahahahahha, pls be gentle hahaha oof, uwu
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: Disastrous ang sex life ni Kiyoomi lalo na sa kamay ng huling naka-dilig sa kanya. Kaya to the rescue ang buong barkada na hanapan siya ng magpapaligaya sa kanya.At dumating iyon sa porma ng lalaking pangit ang kulay ng buhok at napakadaldal pero totoo nga kayang talented din ang bibig nito pagdating sa kama?To tikim is to believe na lang siguro talaga. ;)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	Ay Nabali? Diligan mo!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lettersinpetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersinpetals/gifts).



> hahaha huling pahabol sa nsfw sakuatsu week because we love being a pornerist in this site. paninindigan ko na! maraming salamat kay chels sa pagsilip ng fic, sana kinaya natin pareho. labyu. sa lahat ng nag-alay ng sexcii momol songs, salamat!
> 
> at para kay mama summer, para sa iyo ang kalat na 'to. <3
> 
> halo-halo na ang kinks para sa fic na 'to, mula day 1 hanggang day 7 tier. if i failed to tag anything please let me know!! read with caution kasi literal na nanginig buong kalamnan 'to pagkatapos kong isulat 'to. inom kayo marami water. enjoy this happy and rough ride! rawr!
> 
> P.S.: xori kay kuro dahil siya ang inalay namin sa fic na 'to. hahahha. sana mag-enjoy kayo, para 'to sa lahat ng nag-enable sa akin rawr!

_ Ang laswa ay laswa kung kulang sa init; _

_ Sa piling ng mahal: banal ang pag-ibig. _

_ -Hindi Bagay, Jerry Gracio _

  
  
  
  


* * *

_ "Dapa ka." _

_ "Ganyan, ganyan. Ang galing mo." _

_ "Masarap ba?" _

  
  


Nakatulala si Kiyoomi sa kisame ng kuwarto at nagpapanggap na tulog, hinihintay kung anong oras ba aalis ang Poncio Pilato na 'to sa tabi niya.

_ Puta, di man lang ako nilabasan. _

Hindi alam ni Kiyoomi kung matatawa siya o maiiyak sa kabobohang ginawa niya. Posible palang biglang ayaw mo na habang nasa kalagitnaan ng mainit na tagpo.

Biglang nawala ang kalasingan na nararamdaman niya nang magsimulang gamitin ng lalaki ang bibig sa kanya.

_ Dirty talk pero hindi man lang natuwa si Kiyoomi. Umurong lahat ng tigas niya habang nakadapa kanina habang panay lang ang ungol ng lalaki sa likuran niya. _

Hindi niya maalala kung sino 'to basta alam niya group mate ito ni Motoya na kinaladkad nito sa inuman nila magbabarkada.

_ Kuro? _

_ Kuroo?  _

  
  


_ Ewan puta basta hindi siya masaya. Period. _

Ilang sandali pa ay biglang gumalaw ang tao sa tabi niya at nagpanggap si Kiyoomi na tulog pa rin. Nang sumara ang pinto ay naghintay siya nang ilang minuto bago dinampot ang mga damit niyang nakakalat sa sahig.

"Putsa naman, hindi man lang tinabi mga damit ko."

Himutok ni Kiyoomi at dali-daling nagbihis bago nagpunta sa kuwarto kung saan naroroon ang mga kaibigan niya. Sigurado siyang hindi maipinta ang mukha niya.

"Bagong dilig si Kiyomeng natin! Ingay natin friend kagabi, enjoy ka ba?" Hiyaw ni Tooru at gusto na lang niyang bumunghalit ng iyak.

"Mama mo enjoy! Puta ang bobo ko, guys. Dinirty talk lang ako eh, okay na eh. Kaso nagsalita pa. Sana nanahimik na lang siya."

"Hindi magaling, babe?" Tanong ni Rintarou at sumandal siya sa balikat ng kaibigan.

Umiling si Kiyoomi, "Ewan ko, mga mahal. Pinakabobo ko 'tong ginawa sa buong buhay ko. Hindi man lang ako nilabasan, awang-awa ako sa sarili ko. Sana nag-effort siyang kamayin ako pero wala, tulog ang kuya mo after!"

Ang lakas ng tawa ng mga kaibigan niya at yamot na yamot si Kiyoomi kung bakit ba siya nagpadala sa alak.  _ Siguro ay kulang talaga siya sa dilig. _

"Saan mo ba nadampot 'yon, Toya?! Magdadala ka na lang ng lalaki dito, mga ganoong tipuhan pa!"

Siniko siya ni Kenjirou, "Hindi naman kasi lahat kagaya ni Toshi. Babaan mo naman ang expectations mo. Baka hindi lang kayo compatible sa kama ni Kuya. Pogi naman ha."

"Ina ka, Kenji. Hindi na naman ako nagrereklamo pero nagsalita kasi, hindi naman pala marunong mag-dirty talk. Putangina, ang dumi-dumi ko, guys!  _ Dapa ka. _ Fuck, nakakakilabot. Parang ‘di ako natuwa"

Tinawanan siya ng mga kaibigan. Si Wakatoshi ang huling dilig ni Omi and that was months ago. Kasalanan ba niya kung magaling talaga ang lalaki bukod sa hindi masiyadong madaldal ay bawing-bawi naman sa performance sa kama kaya hindi maka-get over si Kiyoomi.

Pero alam niyang bentahe sa ganito, lahat sila ay puro  _ kantot kalimot  _ lang. Pagkatapos ng ilang meeting ay goodbye na. Kahit gusto pa niyang humingi ng farewell sex ay hindi naman ganoon kakapal ang mukha niya.

_ Thanks but no thanks na lang, hindi naman siya hayok na hayok. _

  
  
  


_ Slight lang. _

  
  
  


"Sabi ko kasi sa'yo pakilala kita sa friend ni Boks! Free na free 'yon, balita ko magaling din. Sobra. Daming may type kaso pihikan si Kuya. Mga kagaya mo type niya."

Naeskandalong tumingin si Kiyoomi kay Keiji, "Si Boks? 'Yung boyfriend mong madaldal? Jusko Keiji, baka mamaya daldalin din ako ng friend niya! Hindi ako nagpapauwi para lang makipag-talkshow sa kama ha!"

Tawang-tawa ang mga kaibigan niya sa kanya at napaungol na lang si Kiyoomi, "Kalma na, mahal. Sungit mo, halatang nakulangan sa romansa! Hahanapan ka namin ng best dilig. 'Yung hindi mo na malilimutan tapos hahanap-hanapin mo pa.  _ Mhmm sarap _ ka parang magic sarap lang!"

Binato niya ang hinubad na T-Shirt sa mukha ni Tooru, "Mga wala kayong dulot! Maliligo muna ako. At siguruhin niyo lang na masasarapan ako kundi ligwak na kayo sa buhay ko."

  
  


\--

  
  


_ Ang magic sarap seasoning ay natagpuan ni Kiyoomi after 2 weeks sa porma ng lalaking may pinakapangit na buhok na nakita niya sa buong buhay niya. _

  
  


"'Yan ang gusto niyong i-reto sa akin? Parang hindi naliligo, no offense pero 'yung buhok mukhang matigas? Baka hindi ko na naman ‘to ma-enjoy ha."

Siniko siya ni Tooru, "Choosy ka pa ba? To tikim is to believe sabi nga nila. Friend, ayan na ang hinihintay mong magic sarap!"

"Magic sarap? Baka betsin lang 'yan, tangina mahal ko pa sarili ko. Ayaw ko sa maalat."

"Ayaw sa maalat pero gusto laging sumubo? Okay lang 'yan, Kiyoomi. Matigas ang buhok for sure matigas din ang nasa pantalon niya. Tingnan mo nga 'yung hita, Omi! Hindi ka ba natatakam? Feel ko kaya ka niya itapon sa langit tapos kasama mo na si San Pedro bumaba pagkatapos."

Hinagod niya ang lalaking nakangiti habang nakikinig kina Keiji. Kinagat niya ang labi nang dumako ang mata niya sa hita nitong namumutok sa suot na pantalon.

Halos matuyo ang lalamunan niya nang suklayin ng lalaki ang buhok sa pagitan ng mga daliri nito.

_ Parang ang kapal ng daliri, ang haba rin. _

_ Mukha ngang ito na ang icing sa ibabaw ng naghihingalong cupcake ni Kiyoomi. _

Eksakto namang nagpapantasya si Kiyoomi sa daliri ni  _ gwapo _ nang lumingon ito sa gawi niya at inosenteng ngumiti sa kanya. Iniangat ang bote ng alak sa kanya at tumango lang si Kiyoomi.

Bumuga siya ng hanging hindi niya alam na kanina pa niya pinipigilan.

  
  


"Uy mukhang may magha-harvest ng tanim niya kasi magdidilig. Sana kasing-ganda tayo ng ating friend, lilingon lang nakakakuha ng papa."

Binatukan niya si Motoya, "Gago ka! Hindi pa nga nagpapakilala, paano ko lalapitan.  _ Hey, mukhang type kita, pwede ba akong lumuhod? _ Gusto niyong gano'n? Hindi ako desperado."

Akmang aabutin niya ang shot glass nang biglang may tatlong pares ng paa ang tumambad sa kanila at inaangat niya tingin para salubungin ng pinakamasarap na hitang nakita niya.

"Miya, ito ang friends ni Jiji. Si Toya, Tooru, Kenji, Rinrin at 'yung binabanggit namin sa iyo kanina, si Kiyoomi."

"Hi. Atsumu Miya, ka-team ni Boks volleyball team."

Lumunok si Kiyoomi nang isa-isang abutin ni  _ magic sarap _ Atsumu ang kamay ng mga kaibigan nila. 

Nang si Kiyoomi na ay mas lumapit ang lalaki sa kanya at humalik sa nakaabang niyang mga kamay.

"Hi Omi, heard so much about you. Okay lang bang tumabi ako sa inyo ngayon?"

Bigla na lang nagpulasan ng alis ang barkada nila at iniwan sila ni Atsumu sa booth. Namamawis si Kiyoomi, hindi niya alam ang gagawin lalo na nang masyadong dumikit si Atsumu at amoy na amoy niya ang masarap nitong bango.

Dama niya rin ang init na nagmumula sa katawan nito maging pati sa hanging ibinubuga ng lalaki. May lambing sa tinig ng lalaki at parang gusto nang pumanaw ni Kiyoomi, hawak palang ay tila mababaliw na siya.

"Ang tense mo masyado, Omi. Pwede ba kitang tulungan?" Inosenteng lumapag ang mainit na kamay ni Atsumu sa hita niya.

Tumikhim siya ngunit muntik na siyang mabulunan nang hipan ni Atsumu ang tainga niya at dumaplis ang labi nito sa balat niya.

Mahina siyang dumaing, malakas ang tunog sa club ngunit sapat na ang halinghing niya upang marinig ni Atsumu.

_ "Fuck, ang cute mo. Wala pa akong ginagawa ganito ka na? Cute ka rin ba sa kama, hmm?" _

"A-Atsumu, please."

Umigting ang panga ni Atsumu at ngumisi bago tumitig sa kanya, nilaro ng mga daliri nito ang labi niya. Nanunukso at walang nagawa si Kiyoomi kundi ibuka ang bibig lalo na nang isubo ng lalaki ang hinlalaki sa kanya.

_ "Sa harap ng mga tao, baby? Gusto mo 'to? Isang lingon lang nila, makikita nila kung ano ka. Gusto mong makita ng mga kaibigan mo na ganito ka? Hmm?" _

  
  


Sinipsip ni Kiyoomi ang daliring naglalaro sa loob ng bibig niya. Nakangisi sa kanya si Atsumu at tumutulo ang pawis sa gilid ng noo nito. Nakasilip ang dila sa labi nito at parang gusto na lang ni Kiyoomi na magpalamon nang buo sa lalaki.

_ Ang sarap-sarap wala pa man din. _

_ "Daliri pa lang 'to, Omi. Sa bibig mo pa lang. Paano kapag sa ibang parte mo na? Maingay ka ba, gusto ko 'yung maingay. Mas maingay, mas masaya." _

Wala sa sariling tumango si Kiyoomi at kumapit sa braso ni Atsumu. 

"L-Lahat ba sa iyo matigas?  _ Ah–! _ "

Nagulat na lang siya nang hilahin siya ni Atsumu at iniupo sa hita nito.

_ "Gusto mo malaman kung alin pa ang matigas, Omi?" _

Humalinghing si Kiyoomi nang idikit ni Atsumu sa kanya ang matigas na umbok sa pagitan ng pantalon nila.

Ikiniskis ni Kiyoomi ang sarili, nawala na nang tuluyan sa sarili at sinubsob ang mukha sa pagitan ng mabangong leeg at panga ni Atsumu.

Kinagat nito ang tainga niya bago bumuga ng hangin doon,  _ "Slow down, baby. Huwag kang magmadali, hmm? Makakasakay ka rin mamaya. Kahit anong gusto mo ibibigay ko sa'yo. Gusto mong wasakin kita? Parang gano'n ang mga kagaya mo. So pretty, so eager and shy." _

Nag-init ang sulok ng mata ni Kiyoomi nang isiksik pa siya lalo ni Atsumu sa kandungan nito. Pumipintig sa kanya ang pintig at tigas sa pagitan ng hita niya.

Mahigpit ang kapit nito sa baywang niya, ibinaon pa rin ni Kiyoomi ang mukha sa pulso ng leeg ni Atsumu at tinikman ang balat na nakahain sa harap niya.

Umikot ang mata niya nang marinig ang malalim na daing ni Atsumu sa tainga niya. Hinila nito ang buhok niya at nagbabaga ang mga mata nitong nangangako ng masarap na ligaya sa buong magdamag.

_ "Sarap, Omi?" _

Kinagat niya labi at ikinurap ang namamasang mata sa lalaki, "Mas masarap kung hahalikan mo ako ngayon. A-Atsumu, please, please." Hingal ni Kiyoomi at ikinuskos ang ilong sa pisngi ni Atsumu.

Mababaliw siya masarap na bango nito. Salita pa lang ng lalaki ay kaya nang paluhurin si Kiyoomi. Handa na siyang sambahin ang daanang lalakaran ni Atsumu. 

_ "Halik ko pa lang nagmamakaawa ka na? Paano kung ito pa ang ibibigay ko sa'yo, anong gagawin mo?" _

Dinala ni Atsumu ang kamay ni Kiyoomi sa loob ng pantalon nito at ramdam niya ang nagwawalang kahandaan nitong pumipintig sa ikot ng daliri niya.

_ "Kaya mo ba 'to? Sa bibig mo? Sa'yo?" _

Sunud-sunod siyang tumango, "Kahit saan. T-Tsumu, please. Kahit ano."

Iniangat ni Atsumu ang mukha niya at inilapit ang bibig sa isa't isa para lang tuksuhin nito ang labi niya gamit ang dila nito. Hindi humahalik, tumitikim lang at halos habulin ni Kiyoomi ang dila ni Atsumu na agad din nitong babawiin.

_ "Atsumu, please. P-Please."  _ Hikbi ni Kiyoomi.

_ "Anong gusto mo?" _

_ "Ikaw." _

_ "Ibibigay ko mamaya sa'yo but you have to be specific, baby. Anong gusto mo? Tangina, ang ganda mo. Ang sarap mong wasakin. Fuck, alam mo ba kung gaano ko 'to katagal hinintay? Hmm? Pasasayahin kita, Omi." _

Tumulo ang luha ni Kiyoomi at agad na tinikman ni Atsumu iyon, sinalo ng mga labi nito ang luha niya bago dinala ang bibig sa kanya at siniil siya ng mainit na halik.

Hindi lang puro salita si Atsumu, kung anong ikinasarap ng mga pangako nito ay ganoon din kagaling ang bibig ng lalaki. Hindi makasabay si Kiyoomi sa dila nitong walang ginawa kundi sipsip ang sa kanya. 

Nalalasahan niya ang alak at si Atsumu sa bibig ng lalaki. Nilalamon ni Atsumu lahat ng ingay na nanggagaling sa lalamunan niya, ilalayo siya sandali para sumagap ng hangin at pagkatapos ay sisisid muli sa langit ng mga halik nila.

Pinanggigilan nito ang labi niya ngunit hindi hinahayaan ang baywang ni Kiyoomi na gumalaw. Ikinulong siya ni Atsumu sa higpit ng hawak nito sa kanya. 

Nang pakawalan nito ang labi niya ay napadaing si Kiyoomi at narinig niya ang malanding tawa nito sa kanya. Hirap na hirap siyang idilat ang mga mata.

_ "Iuuwi muna kita unless gusto mo dito tayo sa harap nila gagawa. Ha? Tingin ko gusto mo 'yon, ano? Gusto mong makita ng mga tao kung gaano mo ako kagusto. Luluhod ka para sa lalaking ngayon mo lang nakilala, hmm? Gusto mong makita nila kung gaano ka kagaling? Gusto mo bang malaman nila kung anong gagawin ko sa'yo?" _

Nag-iinit ang mukha ni Kiyoomi sa hiya, nanginginig ang mga tuhod at daliri niya. Sinuklay ni Atsumu ang buhok niya at humalik sa mga taling sa kanyang noo.

Wala nang maalala si Kiyoomi kundi puro pagmamakaawa lang ang lumalabas sa bibig niya. Itinayo siya ni Atsumu at wala sa sariling dinampot ang bag niyang naglalaman ng damit just in case may mga ganitong scenario ang dadating sa buhay niya.

Halos lumalaylay ang mga tuhod niya ngunit agad siyang sinalo ni Atsumu. Alam niyang halata na ang umbok sa pagitan ng mga hita nila ngunit hiyang-hiya si Kiyoomi. Hindi siya makatingin sa mga taong pinanonood sila.

Hindi nakikita ang inggit na mata dahil sa dami ng puwedeng makuha ni Atsumu, si Kiyoomi.

Dumaan sila sa puwesto ng mga kaibigan na nakangisi lang sa kanilang dalawa. Hindi nagtanong ang mga ito at wala na sa sarili si Kiyoomi dahil nasa pang-upo na niya ang kamay ni Atsumu. Pumipisil kasabay ang mga sampal na sapat na para lalo siyang mag-init.

  
  


Pagdating sa parking lot ay halos yapusin niya ito ng yakap sa likuran at dalhin ang kamay sa matigas at mainit nitong kahandaan.

"Omi, 15 minutes ang pinakamabilis na daan pauwi sa unit ko. Kaya mo ba magtiis, hmm?"

"H-Hindi ko alam. Gusto mo bang mag-behave ako? Baka hindi ko kayanin. B-Baby, please."

Tumunog ang makina nang kotse at swabeng nagmaneho si Atsumu habang ipinatong nito ang mga kamay niya sa hita nito.

"Sa iyo ako kaya bahala ka Omi kung anong gagawin mo."

Nagtama ang mata nila sa rear view mirror at agad na kinalas niya ang sinturon at butones nito. Napalakas ang busina nito sa maluwag na kalsada nang dalhin niya sa pisngi ang matigas nitong kahandaan. 

Tumutulo ang katas na nagmumula rito at huminga nang malalim si Kiyoomi bago ikiskis sa mukha niya ang kahabaan ni Atsumu.

Itinaas niya ang mata at nakitang nagliliyab ang tingin ni Atsumu. Isang kamay sa manibela habang ang isa ay nasa buhok niya. Tuloy ang kislot ng hita nito sa silinyador ng sasakyan.

Kung mamamatay sila ngayon ay walang pakialam si Kiyoomi. Basta mamatay sila sa sarap, iyon lang ang gusto niya.

Napabilis ang pagmamaneho ni Atsumu nang tuluyan niyang isubo ito, sagad hanggang lalamunan ni Kiyoomi. Bumabangga ang ilong sa bandang puson ng lalaki at dahan-dahang humihinga, kinikiliti ng bawat mabibigat na pagpapakawala ng hangin ni Atsumu.

Nalunod siya sa bawat haplos, bawat halinghing at mga murang lumalabas sa bibig ni Atsumu. Lahat ng laswa, ng halay, ng pagsasanay ay nagpapaikot sa ulo ni Kiyoomi kasama ang dila niyang tinitikman ang lalaking nasa paanan niya.

_ "Tangina, ang galing mo. Papatayin mo ba ako?" _

Huminto sila sa parking lot ng condo unit ni Atsumu. Pinakawalan ng bibig niya ang init nito bago mabagal na itinaas-baba ang kamay niya rito.

Kinagat ni Kiyoomi ang labing manhid na at bago ikinurap ang mata kay Atsumu at humalik sa namamaga nitong ulo.

Hinila siya nito paangat at muling naglaban ang mga bibig nila. Tinikman ang dilang uhaw sa isa't isa.

_ "Ang galing-galing mo, Omi. Pero sana handa ka sa gagawin ko, okay? Hindi ako titigil hangga't hindi mo nararamdaman na sa bawat paglakad mo ako lang ang matatandaan mong nasa loob mo." _

  
  
  


Tuluyan nang bumigay ang tuhod ni Kiyoomi nang maghubad sa harap niya. Literal na gagapang siya sa kuwarto ng lalaki kung hindi siya nahahawakan nito.

Nagsalo sila sa mga halik. Naghahalo ang lambing sa haplos ni Atsumu. Tipong gusto siyang wasakin at aalagaan pagkatapos. Papatayin sa sarap ngunit bubuhayin din ulit.

Wala pa man din ay pagod na pagod na si Kiyoomi. Isang hawak lang ay kaya na niyang sumabog, isang kalabit lang nito ay kayang-kaya siyang paikutin.

Lumayo si Atsumu sa espasyo niya, hinagod ng tingin bago naupo sa kama at sumandal sa headboard na para bang Diyos at isang hamak na alipin si Kiyoomi.

  
  


Sasambahin niya ito, kahit anong araw, anong oras, ano pang pagkakataon. Papayagan niya itong laruin siya hanggang sumabog at mapatid ang lahat ng ugat sa katawan niya. Hanggang mabulag at mabingi siya at tanging sarap na lang ang natitikman niya sa dulo ng kanyang dila.

May mapanghamong ngisi sa mukha nito,  _ "Ano pang hinihintay mo? Hubad."  _

Nangangatog ang mga daliri niya habang mabilis na kinakalas ang saplot sa katawan. Halos mapaso siya sa titig ni Atsumu. 

Mata palang nito ay parang lalabasan na agad si Kiyoomi. Nang hubo't hubad na siya ay nahihiya siyang nakatayo sa paanan ng kama.

"Upo ka." Inabot nito ang kamay niya hanggang mapatayo siya sa gilid nito. Hindi maalis ang paningin sa bawat pagtiklop ng abs nitong mukhang nagagalit na rin sa kanya.

"S-Saan?"

"Sa akin," Umirap si Atsumu, hinila siya dahilan upang sumampa ang mga tuhod niya sa malambot na kama. Kumagat ito sa labi niya bago siya tinukso sa isang mainit na halik, "Upo ka? Malamang sa akin, 'lika rito."

Namumula si Kiyoomi bago iniangat ang sarili patungo sa hita ni Atsumu, "D-Dito?"

Malambing itong ngumiti sa kanya, may halo pa ring panunukso ngunit natunaw si Kiyoomi nang kupkupin ng mga palad nito ang mukha niya,  _ "Puta ang cute mo. Nahihiya ka, baby? Samantalang kanina, walang tigil 'tong bibig mo. Ano pa kayang mapalabas ko sa iyo?" _

Pinisil siya ni Atsumu, nilaro siya nito sa palad ng lalaki. Taas-baba, tinikman ni Atsumu ang likidong nagmumula kay Kiyoomi at umikot ang mga mata niya sa sarap.

Para na siyang sinisigaan sa apoy, handang-handa nang magpasunog sa init ni Atsumu.

Uupo na sana siya sa hita ni Atsumu ngunit pinigilan siya nito,  _ "As much as I want you on my lap, mas gusto kong paligayahan ka muna sa ibang bahay. Dito ang tamang upuan, baby. Sit on my face." _

Umawang ang bibig ni Kiyoomi. Itinaas lang ni Atsumu ang kilay niya at humawak sa baywang niya.

"Tanginang bibig 'yan, Atsumu. Puwede ka bang mag-preno sandali?"

Tinawanan siya nito bago tinapik ang tadyang niya,  _ "Paano kita papatayin sa sarap kung magdadahan-dahan ako? I have to make an impression, Omi. 'Lika na rito, baby. Huwag ka nang mahiya, bawal nahihiya sa akin. Upo ka na." _

  
  


Umaatikabo ang sumunod na eksena, noong una ay nagpipigil pa si Kiyoomi, hiyang-hiya na kaya niyang tumiklop ng dahil lang sa isang lalaki ngunit baliw na baliw na siya sa init nito kasama na ang bibig nitong piniikot-ikot siya.

  
  


Ngayon lang siya nabaliw sa lalaking kinakausap siya during sex. Hindi na yata siya makakahanap ng ganito katinding sarap sa buhay niya. Mahihiya talaga ang mga magtatangkang angkinin siya dahil kahit hindi pa naman siya inaangkin ni Atsumu ay ibibigay na lang niya ang sarili rito.

  
  


Hindi na siya birhen, marami nang dumaan sa buhay ni Kiyoomi ngunit habang nakaupo siya sa mukha ni Atsumu at binabaliw ng dila nito ay mahihiya ang matimtimang birhen sa lakas ng ungol ni Kiyoomi. 

Hindi siya sanay na ganito siya kaingay sa kama habang foreplay palang ngunit sabi nga nila, iba ang glow mo kapag inaalagaan ka ng tamang tao. 

  
  


Mahihiya lahat ng mga magtatangkang sumunod pa sa yapak ni Atsumu dahil daliri at dila pa lang nito ay wala nang galang. Binabastos siya ng mga salita at galawa nito ngunit gusto iyon ni Kiyoomi.

Gusto niyang madumihan, matikman, malasahan sa bawat paggalaw niya na si Atsumu lang ang nagmamay-ari ng katawan niya ngayon.

Nararamdaman niya ang ngisi ni Atsumu sa butas niya pati ang makakapal na daliring isinasabay sa paglalabas-masok sa kalooban niya.

Bumuga ng mainit na hangin si Atsumu bago siya ihinarap sa kabilang direksyon, sinalubong ng ulo niya ang nagmamakaawang kahandaan ng lalaking kasama sa kama habang patuloy ang baywang niya sa pagkislot. 

Kusang gumagalaw upang sakyan ang pagmamaneho ng bibig, dila at mga daliri ni Atsumu sa kanya. Binubuksan siya, pinipihit na parang gripo at hinahanda sa mahabang gabi ng sarap at romansa.

_ "Ang ingay mo, bigyan natin ng gagawin 'yang bibig mo."  _

Tuluyang yumuko si Kiyoomi, tumulo ang pawis at luha habang ikinukulong sa sikip ng mga labi niya ang kabuuan ni Atsumu. Naririnig niya ang mahihinang pag-ungol nito kasabay ang tunog ng pagdulas ng laway sa balat niya. 

Halos lumuwa ang mata niya, pinakawalan ang lalaki upang dumaing nang malakas. 

  
  


Sa isang iglap ay umibabaw na si Atsumu sa kanya, pinaiinit sa daliri nito ang bagong bukas na pampadulas at may mga pakete ng condoms sa gilid ng kama.

  
  


"Hindi mo ako padadapain?"

Ikiniling lang ni Atsumu ang ulo sa kanya bago hinaplos ang pisngi niya at humalik sa buong mukha. Halos malusaw si Kiyoomi. Sino ba itong demonyo na ito. Pagkatapos siyang pag-initin ay bigla siyang lalambingin

_ "Ano ako, tanga? Buka mo lang hita mo, Omi. Gusto kong makita mukha mo. Huwag kang pipikit o hindi tayo matatapos ngayong gabi." _

Bumaba ang labi ni Atsumu sa katawan ni Kiyoomi, mariin ang mga halik kasabay ng mga kagat dahilan upang bumaon ang kuko niya sa malapad nitong likod. 

Hanggang dumating ang daliri nito sa lugar na kanina pa gusto ni Kiyoomi na mapunan,  _ "Ang malas naman ng mga taong hindi gustong makita ang mukha mo. Gusto kong nakikita kita habang nagmamakaawa ka sa akin." _

Dumaing si Kiyoomi nang magsimula ang mga daliri nitong kilitiin siya loob. Ang isa ay dahan-dahang naging dalawa hanggang sa kinaya na niya ang tatlong daliri nito sa loob niya.

Ngumisi si Atsumu sa kanya, tumutulo ang pawis at umangat si Kiyoomi para tikman ang init ng leeg at dibdib nito. 

Musika sa tainga niya ang ungol ng lalaki, parang demonyong tinutukso ang anghel na sumama at mapaso sa apoy ng impyerno,  _ "Gusto kong nakikitang nagpipigil kang pumikit sa sarap, gusto kong makitang mawasak ka na ako lang ang nasa loob mo. Ako lang ang nararamdaman mo." _

  
  
  


At nang tuluyang kumalas ang mga daliri sa loob ni Kiyoomi at napalitan ng mas malaki at mahabang init ay wala siyang nagawa kundi ialay ang sarili sa panibago niyang Diyos.

  
  


Handang sambahin hanggang sa tanggapin siya nito bisig ng langit na inaasam niya.

  
  


Nilawakan niya bukas ng mga hita, inipit ang mahahabang binti sa balakang ni Atsumu habang marahan itong gumagalaw sa ibabaw niya. Pinaulanan siya ng halik bawat parte, bawat sulok na madadaanan ng labi ng lalaki.

Bawat sagot ni Atsumu, bawat lambing sa pag-ungol nito ay langit para kay Kiyoomi. Bawat pagtawag nito sa ngalan niya’y kapalit ay ilang minutong pagsilip sa langit.

Bawat sabunot, bawat haplos, bawat pagbaon ng kuko ni Kiyoomi sa katawan ni Atsimu ay tila drogang nagdadala sa kanila sa langit na inaasam. Sa mga lambot ng labi’t tamis ng halik ay naging alipin sila ng pagnanasa.

Naghahalo sa dila ang init at sarap, hindi alam kung saan babaling ang ulo: kung ibabaon sa kumot na kasing-bango ni Atsumu o magpapatangay sa mga mata nitong nangungusap din sa kanya.

  
  


_ "Masarap?" _

Bawat baon nito sa loob ni Kiyoomi ay tanging halinghing at pagtirik ng mata lang ang sinasagot niya rito.

Narinig na naman niya ang pagtawa ni Atsumu na puno ng pang-aasar,  _ "Hmm? Hindi na makasalita ang baby ko? Masarap ba, ha? Gusto mo pa?" _

_ "P-Please. Y-Yes. Ah–!"  _ Matinis ang daing ni Kiyoomi nang lalong dumiin si Atsumu sa loob niya. Sunud-sunod na rin bawat ungol na nanggagaling sa lalamunan niyang gasgas na pagkatapos ng pagsisiping na ito.

  
  


_ Kung ito na ang kamatayan ni Kiyoomi at si Atsumu ang demonyo ay sasama siya impyerno para paulit-ulit na matikman ang sarap nito. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nakatulala ulit si Kiyoomi sa kisame, hindi niya alam kung nakailang rounds sila ni Atsumu. Pagkatapos ng una ay siya naman ang kumambyo sa kandungan nito. Parang hindi napapagod ang lalaki hanggang sa Kiyoomi na mismo ang sumuko. 

Nang malinisan siya ng lalaki ay ihiniga siya ni Atsumu sa kama at iniulo sa dibdib nito. Namumungay na ang mga mata niya sa pagod at antok ngunit umaandar pa rin ang isip niya.

  
  


_ Tangina, tama nga si Tooru. Magic sarap nga si Atsumu Miya. Maingay pero kayang ipagyabang ang bibig nito. _

  
  


"Pumasa ba ako sa standards mo, Omi?"

Naglalandas ang labi nito sa pisngi niya habang dinig ang pagsinghot nito sa kanya, nararamdaman na naman ni Kiyoomi ang init na nakadikit sa hubad niyang balakang. Tinampal niya si Atsumu, "Again, Atsumu? Matigas na naman? Hindi ka ba napapagod?"

Hinuli nito ang mata niya at kinabahan si Kiyoomi sa nakabadhang lambing doon, "Tangina tagal na kaya kitang type, hindi ako makaporma kasi baka masira ko chance ko sa'yo. Sakto sabi ni Keiji gusto mo raw magpadilig, sabi ko galingan ko na lang."

Inirapan niya si Atsumu ngunit hindi lang puwet ni Kiyoomi ang marupok kundi pati siya kaya humalik siya sa labi ni Atsumu bago sumiksik ulit sa yakap niya, "Nakita mo na ba 'yung mga kalmot ko sa likod mo? Kung hindi ka pasok sa standards ko, hindi ako magpapauwi sa iyo, 'no! Anong tingin mo sa akin?"

Ngumisi si Atsumu sa kanya, "Anong tingin ko sa iyo?  _ Cute tapos bilis mahiya pero maingay parang pusa maglambing. Putsa, ang sama mo sa tuhod ko pati sa puso ko." _

"Gago," Singhal ni Kiyoomi ngunit pulang-pulang pisngi niya, "Bolero ka ba ha? Ganito ka ba makipag-usap sa lahat? Hmm?"

"Bakit, selos ka?"

Siniko niya si Atsumu akmang babangon na si Kiyoomi ngunit hinila siya kaagad ni Atsumu pahiga ulit, "Sungit naman. Syempre sa iyo lang, ano ka ba? Crush nga kita tanong mo pa kay Boks. Sobrang patay na patay ako sa iyo kaya lang umuurong bayag ko kapag nandiyan ka na. Ano ulit-ulit tayo, Omi baby? Fishing for compliments?"

Sinabunutan niya ang lalaki ngunit hinuli ni Atsumu ang kamay ni Kiyoomi para humalik soon, "Gagamitin ko lahat ng alas ko para hindi lang sa kama ko ikaw mahulog. Para sa susunod mahuhulog ka na rin sa akin, huwag kang mag-alala, sasaluhin naman kita."

  
  


Kumibit-balikat si Kiyoomi ngunit nakapaskil ang ngiti sa mukha niyang malapit na yatang mapunit.

  
  


Pumasok si Atsumu sa kumot bago pumunta sa ilalim niya. Kumapit siya sa buhok nito bago ito kumindat sa kanya.

  
  
  


_ Tangina. _

Delikado rin si Kiyoomi rito, hindi lang katawan niya kundi pati puso niyang marupok.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ At mukhang malakas ang taya ni Atsumu sa mga baraha dahil ilang buwan pagkatapos ng pagsisiping nila ay paulit-ulit na bumagsak si Kiyoomi sa kama ni Atsumu. _

  
  


_ Kasamang nahulog ang puso niya. At nagkaroon na rin siya ng boyfriend na madaldal ngunit maipagmamalaki ang kadaldalan at galing ng bibig nito. _

  
  
  


_ Pero sa kanya na lang iyon. ;) _

  
  
  
  


-wakas.

**Author's Note:**

> sana naligayahan kayo (at nasarapan kagaya ni omi-omi) from 1 to atsumu gaano ka kagaling hahahaha. cheork! please let me know your thoughts as always bukas ang inbox ko pati ang aking twitter @_kenmeow, sigawan niyo po ako!!! let me know if I can improve uwu lablab thanks for reading all my trash.


End file.
